AkuRoku::Shower::
by sokkaluvr198
Summary: AkuRoku.Shower.Mature.Yaoi.


Axel's mouth twitched, his arms crossed and his foot tapping in a fast manner. He was angry -his patience sweltering from the heat of anger beating down on it. What was taking him so long? Roxas had promised to hang out with him tonight(which usually meant making out or more until two in the morning), seeing as he had spent two days on one mission and come back with a weary smile on his face saying, _"Let me take a quick shower first, then we can hang out."_

"Quick shower? As if, it's been an effing hour..." Axel stood from the white desk chair in Roxas's room, walking over to the door to his bathroom. The red-head could hear the shower going inside but ignored it, sliding open the door quietly and stepping into the foggy bathroom. Knowing that Roxas was terrible at muffling noises, he shut the door and took off his heavy coat. "Hey, quick shower boy, I'm coming in."

"What - no - you know what happened last time!" The blonde rejected Axel's words as he stripped down, throwing his clothes in a pile. Axel did remember what had happened last time, though, seeing as they were only aloud a five minute shower every three days since they had spent too long taking one. Xemnas had mostly gave them that punishment since he didn't want to have to deal with the other complaining about no water when they only had a limited supply.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked lowly, stepping into the steamy shower with Roxas. Roxas's cheeks were flaming as Axel leaned forward, kissing him lightly as water beat down on his red springy hair. Objecting the affection, though, Roxas placed his wet hands on Axel's chest and tried to push him away.

"Axel - stop -" Having known Roxas for a long time and knowing "Stop" meant "Go", he continued to make the kiss rougher and deeper to where Roxas could no longer break apart and speak. Roxas's wet back hit against the shower wall while he tangled his fingers in Axel's red hair. Smirking, Axel closed the shower door with his foot and pressed his body completely onto Roxas's, causing the younger boy to moan and squirm in pleasure and resentment. Axel took his lips away from Roxas's now blooming red ones, moving his lips to his thin neck. He could feel the blonde's non-existent pulse on his lips -knowing that if he had a heart (which he truly believed Roxas owned) would be beating hard and fast. "I - I -" Roxas's meaningless stammers were thrown away as Axel groped his inner thigh, slowly rubbing his hand up to his now protruding member.

"Hmm? Yes Roxas?" Axel teased as Roxas's body turned warmer than the water spraying from the shower head. Roxas opened his mouth to answer but Axel had different plans -gripping his member and rubbing it roughly and seductively. Roxas broke out into a fit of squirms, body banging against the wall and causing existence of their situation to be known throughout the building. In an attempt to quiet the boy Axel moved his hands to his hips and pushed him on the ground, getting on top of him quickly. Roxas looked up at the now wet Axel, his smirk prominent and his eyes an acid green, and knew he had lost.

"Fine, we can do it in -"

"Boys." Axel and Roxas both flinched at Xemnas's voice, their stomachs disappearing as they realized how screwed they were. "Haven't I talked to you to about this?"

"Um...yes...y -yes, sir." Axel responded -his cheeks as bright as his hair. _Oh God I hope he can't see us..._

"Then follow my rules and don't have sex in the shower! Have I not warned you about our limited water supply? I don't want to have to listen to complaints all day about a shortage of water!" Xemnas hollered, took a deep breath and walked out quietly -saying before he slammed the doors hurt, "If this happens again you two will know how it feels to be separated for an even longer time."

Once his footsteps were no longer heard, Axel stood and turned off the shower. "I didn't get to wash my hair." Roxas pouted while taking Axel's hand to help pull him up off he floor. Axel merely smiled at his blonde "friend", not letting go of his hand once he was standing.

"Your hair looks fine, Roxy, besides..." In a quick movement Axel had Roxas's chin cupped in his hand and his lips only inches from the still red ones. "...I'm gonna screw it up anyways."


End file.
